


Orange Orange

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	Orange Orange

李东海喜欢吃橘子。小小的橘黄色的橘子，剥开紧贴果肉的柔软外皮，白色橘络覆盖泛着橘红色的滚圆橘肉，李东海喜欢将整个橘子一口咬进嘴里，齿尖咬合，挤压产生的橘红色汁水总是轻易粘在他的单薄嘴唇上，如果是汁水过于饱满的橘子，橘红色液体会溢出他的口腔沿着嘴角滑行。李赫宰想李东海有时可能是故意将橘子汁吃的到处都是，比如就现在，李东海躺进黑色皮质沙发，将刚剥好的橘子塞进嘴里，脸颊鼓动，他就那样看向站在他眼前的李赫宰。李东海也喜欢穿橘色卫衣，和他牵手的时候，宽大衣袖可以盖住他们十指紧扣的双手。

“明天还想去超市买橘子。”

“很甜吗？”

李赫宰坐在地上，伸手蘸了一点李东海唇上的橘汁，含进嘴里，仿佛在品尝其它部位。李东海情不自禁伸出舌头，舔了一下嘴角，李赫宰靠近他，用含进嘴里的那根手指摩挲他的嘴唇，李东海嘴里还有未吞咽的果肉，手指插进他的口腔，搅动果肉，汁水混着口水淌在黑色沙发上。透明液体，逐渐变沉重的喘息，李东海难以抑制呻吟。李赫宰问他，“还想吃橘子吗？”

他们不常玩这种游戏，李东海局促的跪趴在大理石餐桌上。李赫宰坐在餐桌边，修长有力的手指缠绵的将橘子皮，橘络与果肉分离，然后他把橘子塞进李东海身下用来与他交媾的器官，括约肌张开闭合，橘汁代替润滑液成为扩张穴口的液体。李赫宰像做实验般专注，他站在李东海身后观察平时吞入他性器的入口是如何将橘子贪婪的吃进体内，他惊叹画面的美丽，忍不住吻了从穴口流出的汁水，酸酸甜甜的，李赫宰扶着自己早已挺立的性器，插入穴口，混着汁水搅动果肉，他趴在他身上，亲吻他的脊梁和后颈，李东海情动的侧过脸与李赫宰接吻。

李东海接受李赫宰提出的任何要求。李赫宰抽出性器，手指无缝衔接插入李东海体内，抠弄出被穴道温热的果肉，果肉落在餐桌上发出“啪嗒”的声音，在夜晚听的很真切，餐桌连着客厅，唯一的光源来自于落地窗外的高楼霓虹和公路路灯。李东海已经很久没有因为性爱害羞，橘肉被李赫宰弄出体内，让他想到一些更肮脏的事情。他呻吟着把脸埋进臂弯，李赫宰察觉到他的变化，轻笑出声，李东海嗔怪的用屁股顶撞他的手臂，这使得体内的手指更近一步，急促猛烈的顶到前列腺腺体，快感和羞耻感叠加，李东海禁不住刺激，右手撸动性器，白色液体喷薄出铃口，与果肉混在一起。

李赫宰又剥开一个橘子捏在手心，右手握实榨出果汁淋在脱掉保险套的性器上，零碎果肉从指缝间挤落，李赫宰拍拍李东海的屁股让他转身。没有任何语言交流，李东海主动用舌头舔弄李赫宰的性器官，李赫宰问他：“橘汁好喝吗。”李东海探出舌尖像猫咪喝水一样将性器上的果汁裹紧口腔，他微微抬头，睁大眼睛说：“好喝。”李赫宰猛的挺身，强迫李东海为他深喉，所有事情都会经历生疏到熟练的过程。李赫宰想，李东海现在的口交技术已经很好了比起第一次。他奖励的拍拍李东海的脸，拔出性器，扶起跪趴着的李东海让他仰面躺在桌上，李东海主动分开双腿，露出还残留着一点果汁的穴口，李赫宰熟练的与他交合，他们拥抱，肉体碰撞的声音大到遮掩住窗外车鸣声。李赫宰濒临高潮时大力拥抱李东海，胸腔起伏的频率达到同步，他们做什么事情都是最契合的伙伴。

又是这样的时刻，万千深夜世界里只有他们两个人，拥抱，接吻或者是做爱，只有他们两个人。


End file.
